


Artwork for Lines in the Sand by dragonflybeach

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jensen is a serious, professional actor who intends to maintain a serious, professional relationship with his new co-star. Serious and professional is easier said than done when your new co-star falls somewhere between giant two legged puppy and five year old on a sugar binge.





	Artwork for Lines in the Sand by dragonflybeach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lines in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909677) by [dragonflybeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach). 



> This was a pinch hit for dragonflybeach so I was touched as hell (not in the special way) that she was SO enthusiastic about working with me. Then her ideas made my brain melt and smile and just be THAT happy :D Thank you honey for such a fab collab!

Original Art that caught DFB's eye :)


End file.
